Caught Out
by Lil Miss Pink Chick
Summary: Bradin and Ashley think they have gotten away with it, but what they don't know is that derek has witnessed it and is about to tell Ava. Can their secret stay a secret for much longer and what will happen when Ava finds out?
1. The burglar

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters except Ashley!

Please review this chapter and tell me what you think before I load any more. Thank you.

"I wonder if she'll here me." Ashley asked as she climbed out of Bradin's bed.

"Its 5 o'clock in the morning she'll still be asleep."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get caught."

"Yes I'm sure. I don't want to get caught either. If you sneak out through the balcony you won't get caught, I promise."

"Okay, I'll see you later today." She said as she kissed him goodbye.

"Yeah, I'll call you." He said as she climbed out of the window and down the old trellis at the side of the house. Bradin waved Ashley off and went back to bed, both thinking they had got away with it but little did they know that their secret was rumbled. Derek, Bradin's little brother had heard someone moving about outside and thought it was a burglar. He had went and woken up Ava and Simone. Simone went downstairs to see if there was someone in the house, he returned back upstairs to tell a very worried Ava and scared little Derek that everything was okay and their was no burglar in the house. They all went back to bed, but Derek was sure he had seen someone, he just wasn't sure who.

When Bradin finally woke up it was just about dinner time.

"Morning sleepy head" Ava said handing him a glass of orange juice. "What time is it?" he said looking at everyone in the kitchen. "Almost 12, you slept in late today, didn't you?" Johnny laughed. "Well I was up at five, but went back to sleep."

"5?" Ava asked him sounding confused.

Bradin didn't reply but nodded his head, he was still half asleep.

"Derek didn't you wake us up at 5, thinking there was a burglar in the house?" Simone asked him.

"Sure did Simone." Derek replied

"Why did you wake them at 5 D?" Bradin asked confused, it didn't click with him that Derek had seen Ashley leaving that morning and that in a few minutes Ava was going to click onto what had happened.

"I heard someone in the house!"

"Derek I already told you, there was no one in the house this morning." Simone replied.

"But I saw someone climbing down the trellis on the balcony, I did honestly." Derek protested. Then Ava clicked. She knew exactly what had happened. "Bradin, can I have a word with you know!" Ava asked sounding slightly angry.

"I'm having my breakfast Aunt Ava, can't it wait?"

"No Bradin, now!" she said as she literally pulled him off the chair and dragged him up to his room.


	2. The Talk

Ava slammed the door and looked at Bradin. She knew exactly what was going on but wanted to hear Bradin say it.

"Derek did see some climbing down the trellis this morning didn't he?" she asked sternly. Bradin didn't answer her; he couldn't even look at her. "Bradin! It was Ashley, wasn't it? She stayed the night and you thought you wouldn't get caught if she left in the early hours of the morning, didn't you?"

"Yes Aunt Ava, it was Ashley, you happy know?" he said with attitude. "NO, Bradin I' m not HAPPY! You lied to me. Last night when Johnny, Jay, Susannah and I took Derek and his friends out for his birthday, you promised you wouldn't have Ashley over, let alone her staying the night."

"Aunt Ava, if you'd just let me explain!" Bradin yelled

"Will you calm down please?"

"Sorry Aunt Ava!"

"Well then, explain."

"Last night me and Ashley had arranged to go out, but then you made me stay here encase Nikki came back from Cameron's early so I called her to say I couldn't see her, and she got a bit upset, so I kind of asked her over. Honestly Aunt Ava I didn't intend for her to spend the night, but we started to make out on the sofa and you know how it is, one thing leads to another, and before I knew it we were in bed together."

"Well I can't exactly tell you to never see her again, can I?"

"No you can't. I really like her Aunt Ava. I want to be with her. I promise we'll be careful."

"Bradin, don't let her climb up and down the old trellis again, it's not safe. Next time she stays at least offer her some breakfast." Ava said with a smile. "I thought if you found out about me and Ashley, you'd be disappointed in me."

"Why? Ashley's a polite and pleasant girl."

"I meant about us sleeping together." Bradin said blushing slightly. "Oh I am, in the future talk to me Bradin. I didn't even know you and Ashley had taken this relationship so far. I know you're growing up and I knew this was going to happen but Bradin you have to give Ashley some respect; you can't have her sneaking out of the house at 5am. She's given you the greatest thing her body could give you, treat her well. She's a lovely girl."

"I know Aunt Ava; I really do care for her. Please don't tell anyone about this?"

"I won't!" she said as she hugged him. "Now go finish your breakfast."

"Thank you Aunt Ava." He said as he kissed her cheek.


	3. A hidden Secret

I know this chapter is a bit short but i haven't had much time to write it. I thought i'd submit it anyway. Hope you like it.

* * *

Bradin left to go and meet Ashley at two brothers.

"Ashley, we've been rumbled." Bradin laughed as he hugged her.

""What, I'm sorry. How did they find out?"

"It's okay. My Aunt Ava's cool about it. Derek heard you leaving at 5am and woke my Aunt up saying there was a burglar in the house. Then I didn't get up until a bit later. My Aunt Ava asked why I'd slept in so late and I told her I was actually up at 5. She kind of put 2 and 2 together and got 4."

"So you got us rumbled, not me." She said cheekily as she kissed him. "Yeah, I take full responsibility for it."

"But she's okay about it?"

"Yeah, she says next time you have to stay for breakfast."

"What?"

"She says if you stay again you have to stay for breakfast and not leave in the early hours in the morning."

Ashley began to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Come on lets hit the waves!" Bradin laughed as he pulled her up off the white sand.

They spent the entire day surfing and playing about on the beach.

"Look I have to go, I'm babysitting my little brother tonight and my mum wants me back before tea."

"I have to baby sit Derek tonight, so maybe you and your little brother Lewis could come over to mine and we could get out a movie or something."

"My mum won't let me take him out, but, you could come over to mine with Derek."

"Yeah, I'll see what he says. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye!" he said kissing her cheek as she left.

When she got home she found her mother asleep on the sofa. "Come on Lewis!" she said picking up her little brother off the floor and taking him to his room.

"Let's get you changed out of these dirty clothes!" she said as she found some clean clothes to change him. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked him as she finished changing him. "YEAH!" Lewis screamed. Ashley took Lewis to the park where she played with him for a while. "Come on Lewis, we better get home. Mummy will be up soon. We have to get back before she wakes up or we'll be in trouble." She said picking him up and walking quickly home with him. They arrived back just in time. Ashley had just put Lewis in his room to play when her mother woke up. She was trying to clean up the mess of the house when her mobile began to ring. "Hello."

"Hey babe, I'm just letting you know me and Derek can come to yours tonight if that's still okay?"

"I'm really sorry babe, but you can't come over tonight. Lewis is actually taken a sickness bug and I don't want either of you to catch it. I'll call you tomorrow though."

"Em, okay. Hope he gets better soon yeah. I'll catch you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

Ashley went to play with Lewis in his room until she had to go and make their tea. Ashley's mother lay asleep on the sofa while Ashley went to make something for her and Lewis to eat. She felt so bad that she had to lie to Bradin. She really wanted him to come over but she new that wasn't possible. What was she going to do?

* * *

Please review this and let me know what you think. Thank you xx 


	4. The Excuses

I know it's been a while since i updated, but i've had a problem finding the time to write. I know this chapter is short but i thought i'd give you a quick update.

* * *

She called Bradin to apologise for what had happened that night, but she couldn't help feeling he was slightly angry at her. She went to bed upset at the way he acted.

When she woke up it was a gorgeous summer's day. She dropped Lewis off at her dad's house for the week and then headed to Bradin's.

He was still acting slightly weird around her and it was beginning to annoy her. "Babe, what's up with you today? Why are you being so dry with me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"Ever since I told you, you couldn't come to my house last night; you've been acting weird with me. It was the same last night when I called you. I had to drag conversation out of you."

"Sorry, just forget about me yeah."

"What? You want to finish with me?"

"No, no. I ment just ignore me."

"Oh, okay."

"I love you Ashley, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I don't want to get rid of you!" she smiled at him as she leaned in to kiss him. They spent the rest of the day chilling at two brothers with Erika and Tanner until it began to grow dark and she decided to go home. "I'll walk you home babe!" Bradin suggested. "No it's okay, I can manage. I'm a big girl Bradin. I'll see you tomorrow." She said kissing him, before wondering off into the distance in the dark. Tanner could see a look in Bradin's eyes and knew something was up with his best friend.

"Mate, what's up with you?"

"Every time I say something like I'll walk her home or suggest we go to her place instead of mine, she goes cold on me and makes up an excuse. Last night I was supposed to be bringing Derek with me over to her place because we wanted to spend some time together, but we both had to baby sit. When I called her to say we'd definitely be over later, she made up an excuse about her little brother being sick and that we couldn't come over anymore as she didn't want us to catch the sickness bug. It's like she's ashamed of me, or she's embarrassed to be seen with me in front of her family."

"I'm sure it's not like that Bradin. Maybe her brother was genuinely ill." Tanner explained trying to reassure him.

"But why wouldn't she let me walk her home just now. She told me her brother was staying at her dads the whole week."

"I don't know mate. I really don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"I can't man. What am I supposed to say? Why won't you let me come back to you place? It sounds like all I want from her is sex!"

Over the next few days it was really beginning to annoy Bradin the way Ashley kept making excuses so they didn't have to go to her house.

He didn't realise that she had a good reason for keeping him away and that, that reason would soon be revealed sooner rather than later and he wouldn't like what he was about to find out.

Ashley herself was beginning to get worried that Bradin wasn't going to stay with her and she knew that he knew what she was telling him was a complete load of rubbish, but she couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't tell him the terrible secret she was trying to hide because she knew he would dump her instantly.

She really wanted to tell him her secret and it was soon to be discovered. At around 2am, there was a loud knock on the front door. It was a thunderstorm outside and the rain was torrential. There were loud bursts of thunder and flashes of lightening.

At first nobody heard the door for the thunder……………

* * *

Please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. Thank You! Lil Miss Pink Chick 


	5. What exactly is Going On?

Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it!!!!!

* * *

The storm was getting louder and louder and a loud bang of thunder woke Bradin up. He lay in bed thinking about Ashley. He was just drifting off to sleep when there was another loud bang on the door. At first he wasn't sure if he was just hearing things or if it was just the thunder, but he decided to check it out anyway.

He got out of bed still half asleep and pulled on a pair of board shorts that were lying on his bedroom floor.

He opened the front door to see a slim shadow in the darkness. He couldn't tell who it was because it was too dark but a familiar voice began to call his name. "Bradin…Bradin she's." but the voice was cut off when the slim figure fell into his arms. Bradin clung to the drenched body, thinking that it was wet because of the rain storm.

He struggled with her in his arms trying to hit the light switch beside the door. His hand were soaking wet, and he just managed to flick on the lights.

He got a shock to see it was Ashley, but even more shocked to see that what he thought was water on his hands was actually blood. "Aunt Ava!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't know what to do; his girlfriend had just turned up on his doorstep with blood pouring out of her in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Ava came down the stairs shocked at what she saw in front of her. "Bradin, what happened?"

"I was woken up by the thunder when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, Ashley fell into my arms, and then when I switched on the light I noticed she was covered in blood. I don't know what to do Aunt Ava!"

"Well first we have to call an ambulance, then her mother." Ava suggested calmly.

The ambulance arrived and took Ashley to hospital. On the way Bradin tried to get hold of her mother but had no luck – the phone was always engaged. He successfully managed to call her father who was on his way with her little brother.

When they arrived at hospital they took Ashley straight into theatre where they discovered that she had been stabbed.

She was in theatre for a good few hours, and it was driving her father and Bradin absolutely crazy. All they wanted to know was what had happened and who was responsible for trying to kill her.

The nurse came out to explain to them that she would be in theatre for a while yet as they had discovered a bit of the blade still in her, and they would have to give her a serious operation to remove the blade and stop any internal bleeding that might occur.

It didn't make any sense to either of them, who would want to try and kill Ashley? As far as Bradin and her father knew, she had no enemies, between them they couldn't think of anybody, and it didn't help them knowing at this moment in time she might not pull through from the operation and her killer could get away with it.

It seemed like a life time since a doctor had saw them and told them exactly what was happeneing. They had been shown to a family room while they sat and waited for her operation to be over.

About 6 hours after they had admitted Ashley to hospital, her operation was over but the doctor explained that it would be touch and go for the next 48hours and that she was in a medically induced coma to risk any chances of severe brain damage. This broke her father's heart. How could somebody try to kill his little girl? Why would anybody want to kill her? What was going on? All he knew was he had to find out. Something just wasn't right!! ……

* * *

Well that's another chapter, i hope your enjoying reading this as much as i am writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you, Lil Miss Pink Chick xxxxx 


	6. Is she Alive or Dead?

Well. this is the final Chapter. Will Ashley live or will she die?

Read on to find out!!!!

Hope you enjoy the ending.

* * *

Two days passed and Ashley didn't look any better, she came round from her coma but was very weak. Both her father and Bradin were desperate to find out who had done this too her, but they were both warned before the went in to see her in intensive care, not to ask too many questions or stress her out in any way as it would only make her worse and in the condition she was in, that wouldn't be a good thing.

A smile crept on her face when she saw Bradin walk into the room with her father. "Darling we're here for you." Her father said as he took her hand in his. "Daddy." She managed to say, her voice was very weak and she could barely speak. "Bradin." She managed to whisper as she put out her hand, wanting him to take it. "Babe I'm here. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Darling, who did his to you?" he asked her gently, holding her hand.

"It was……it was……" she couldn't get the words out then all of a sudden all the machines in her room started to buzz!

The Doctors and Crash team rushed into the room she was in and looked concerned. "What's happening?" Her father asked confused. "She was fine a minute ago!" he protested

"Please, if you'd just like to step outside and let the doctors do their job." One of the nurses asked, showing them to another family room. Every second felt like an hour to them and Bradin kept looking at his watch thinking that it would make time go faster. All they wanted to know was why and who did this! And was she going to survive?

Eventually a doctor came to see them, but he didn't have a good look on his face.

"Please don't say she's dead!" was all they could both think.

"We've managed to stabilise Ashley right now, but she is very touch and go. You can easily go and sit with her by all means but please, don't ask her anything that could upset her, as it could very well kill her and I'm sure that's not what you want. Nurse Williams will take you to her." The doctor said before getting up and walking into another theatre room.

When they got to the room Ashley was in, they saw her lying on an operation table. It looked like they had giving her emergency surgery and they were right. The nurse explained to them that they had noticed she had an internal bleed in her lower abdomen and they had successfully managed to stop it. Ashley looked like she was asleep but the nurse informed them that if they spoke to her, she would be able to hear and understand exactly what they were saying.

Her father and Bradin sat in complete silence just looking at her beautiful face and were extremely happy when she woke up. They didn't say a word to her encase they upset her, but they both took one of her hands in theirs to let her know that they were there.

"I've got something to tell you!" she managed to say

"What is it darling?" Her father asked curiously.

"This, it was all mums fault."

"What do you mean?" her father asked shocked at what his daughter had said. He didn't know whether to take it seriously or put it down to the medication she was receiving for the pain.

"Mum knifed me in the kitchen." She said again but this time it was very faint and hard to understand exactly what she was saying, "I'll be back in a minute sweetie. Bradin will you stay with her while I go out for a second?"

"Sure, but don't do anything stupid." He said looking slightly anxious at her father.

"Don't worry I won't." he reassured him.

Her father went outside to find one of the nurses. "Excuse me nurse Williams, can I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure sir, how can I help?"

"Well it's my daughter, Ashley. She says that it was her mother that stabbed her, but I don't know whether to believe her because I know she is on really strong painkillers that can make her slightly revelled."

"It could have easily been her mother that tried to kill her, but you are right. She is on very strong painkillers and it would be hard to take what she says seriously."

"Okay, thank you nurse Williams." He said walking off back to her room. He still wasn't sure whether or not to believe her so he left it just now.

When he got back to her room she was in the middle of talking to Bradin. "You see mums an alcoholic and that's why you could never come round. I didn't want you to see her in the state she was. She's probably passed out of the sofa and that's why you can't get in touch with her."

"Why did she stab you?" Bradin asked, not really taking in what he was hearing.

"She caught me taking a swig out of her bottle of vodka. She went mad then came at me with the kitchen knife." She whispered.

She started to gasp for breath then once again, the machines in the room started to buzz. The crash team and the doctors came in and the same nurse asked them to leave again.

So, they once again sat in the horrible family room waiting to hear if she was alive or not. They sat in complete silence not knowing what to say to each other. Bradin looked at the clock and 15 minutes had gone. Why wasn't the doctor here telling them she was alive? Time passed very slowly and after another 30 minutes of waiting that same tall doctor came to the room door.

"Is she okay?" Bradin asked jumping off the seat he was sitting on. The doctor didn't have a good look on his face, he looked them both straight in the eyes. "I'm very sorry; Ashley was just too weak to keep on fighting. She went into Cardiac arrest twice and we just couldn't pull her through."

"What does that mean?" Her father asked him with tears rolling down his face. "What cardiac arrest?" the doctor asked and her father nodded.

"It means the muscles around her heart stopped working and the first time we managed to get her back but the second time there was just nothing we could have done. I'm very sorry." He said looking very sympathetic.

"Can we see her?" Bradin asked barely being able to get his words out.

"Of course you can, I'll show you through." The doctor said as he led them down the long corridor and to the small room at the end in which Ashley lay on the small table like before. Just seeing her lifeless body made them both burst into tears. They didn't think this day could get any worse when another nurse showed up.

May I talk to Bradin Westerly." She said in a firm voice.

"Sure!" Bradin said as he walked out of the room with the nurse and into a small room next door. "What is it?" he asked nervously

"Did you know that Ashley was 5 weeks pregnant?"

"No, she never said a thing about it. It adds up though."

"What do you mean?"

"About 5 weeks ago she stayed at mine for the first time. I popped her cherry you could say. I can't believe she never told me. Could this day get any worse? I've lost the love of my life and our baby!"

"I'm really sorry. Maybe Ashley didn't realise she was pregnant. Some girls are seven or eight weeks gone before they discover they are pregnant because some of them don't miss their periods."

"Maybe." He sighed as he left the room. He went back in to the room where Ashley lay and went over to the bed. He started rubbing her tummy and said "hey little one, if you can hear me, I just want to let you know I love you and even though I'll never meet you, I'll always be thinking about you and mummy."

He turned to her father to explain everything but he already knew. "I'm sorry!" he said looking at Bradin who was in floods of tears.

"So am I" he whispered.

They both walked out of the room and out of the hospital. There was nothing more they could do!

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story and Please REVIEW it to let me know what you think!!

Lil Miss Pink Chick xxXxxXxx


End file.
